Artificial intelligence describes computerized systems that can perform tasks typically considered to require human intelligence. The capability to learn is an important aspect of intelligence, as a system without this capability generally cannot become more intelligent from experience. Machine learning is a field of computer science that gives computers the ability to learn without being explicitly programmed, for example enabling artificial intelligence systems to learn complex tasks or adapt to changing environments.